Game Of Love
by Milez PerHour
Summary: Luke was gay. He could accept that, but he didn't know if anyone else would. He wants to come out to his family and friends, especially his brother Ravi, but isn't sure how to do it. One night, however, everything changes, and Luke may finally get what he wants. Rated M for lots of sex. Hope you like it!


**First story! Let's hope it's good. This chapter's just Luke and Ravi-maybe I'll add more in later chapters. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Luke was tired of waiting. He had known he was gay for about a year now, but he had not told anyone about it, because he was afraid of what they would say. He jerked off almost every day, but he was still waiting for a real boy to try something with. Luke's younger brother Ravi was constantly in his thoughts, but he knew it was wrong. They were brothers, after all. Still, Luke could not shake the dirty thoughts about Ravi's sexy body out of his head. All he could do was imagine what it was like, but that would soon change, because Luke didn't know that Ravi was having the same thoughts as well.

It was about 7:30 on a Friday night. Jessie had taken Emma and Zuri to see a movie (some chick-flick the boys had no interest in), and Bertram was spending the weekend with his family, leaving Luke and Ravi home by themselves. The two boys sat on the living room couch, talking to each other about what to do the rest of the night.

"We could play video games." Luke suggested.

"No, we do that all the time." Ravi was thinking of something else that he desperately wanted to do with his 14-year-old brother, but he didn't know how to say it. Then, he just decided to wing it.

"Any other ideas, Ravi?" Luke asked the 13-year-old.

"I might have an idea." Ravi began, "Follow me up to my room."

Luke obeyed and followed his brother up the steps and into Ravi's bedroom. Ravi kicked his pet lizard out of the room, shut the door, and locked it.

"So what did you wanna do?" Luke asked. He liked being alone with Ravi like this.

"I wanted to try something new."

"Like what?"

"First of all, I know you like me, Luke, and I know you're gay."

"What? No, way! What are you talking about?" Luke started to sweat as he was worried about how Ravi knew his secret, and more importantly, who else knew.

"I saw you jerking off a couple of days ago, and I heard you saying my name before you came. Ravi remembered how horny he had been when he was watching Luke jerk off that night.

Luke didn't know what to say next.

"It's okay." Ravi told Luke, "I'm gay too. That's why I brought you up here. I was hoping we could try some stuff with each other."

"But we're brothers. It would be weird." said Luke, even though he really didn't mind.

"No, we're adopted. It doesn't matter." Ravi said back.

Luke was ecstatic. He was finally going to get the one thing in life that he wanted the most, and that was to have sex with Ravi.

Ravi started pulling off his shirt, and tossed it on the floor beside him, revealing a skinny, tan body that Luke couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Your turn." said Ravi, teasing his brother by pinching his own nipples.

Luke unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, letting Ravi see his six-pack abs and well-toned chest. He stepped closer to Ravi and the two brothers kissed, their smooth, hairless bodies rubbing against each other while their tongues played with one another. Ravi's hands were on Luke's chest, playing with his nipples, making them hard.

After a while, Ravi pulled away, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down so that all he was wearing were his black boxers. Luke followed Ravi's lead until he was standing there with almost naked with the exception of a pair of white boxers hiding his hard cock. Ravi started pulling off his underwear, but Luke stopped him.

"Let me do it." said Luke, grabbing a hold of Ravi's boxers and pulling them down to reveal Ravi's hard, 5-inch cock, surrounded by a bush of black hair. Luke kneeled down in front of Ravi and started stroking his cock, making the younger brother moan out of pleasure.

"Suck it, Luke." begged Ravi, as Luke took the Indian boy's cock and put it in his mouth, taking in all 5 inches without gagging on it. Ravi had to stop himself from cumming. He didn't want this incredible experience to end. Not yet. Luke sped up, loving the taste of Ravi's cock fucking his mouth.

Luke stopped and stood up. "Do me." he said to Ravi, who knelt in front of Luke and pulled off his underwear, revealing a hairy crotch with a rock hard 6-inch cock standing up at the center. Ravi wasted no time, taking all of the freckled boy's cock in his mouth, deep throating him. He used his hands to ply with Luke's balls, turning him on even more.

Ravi stood up and kissed Luke, letting him taste his own dick. "I want you to fuck me, Ravi." Luke blurted out. "I want you to be the one to take my virginity." Ravi was blown away by Luke's request, but he already grabbed some Lube out of Ravi's drawer and was putting it on his cock. Luke got on Ravi's bed and laid down on his back. Ravi walked over to his older brother and lined his cock up with Luke's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. "Yeah, Ravi, I'll be fine, just fuck me already!" Luke said, he couldn't wait any longer. Ravi slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Luke's hole. Once he was fully inside he slowly pulled back out. He kept doing this, picking up speed as he went along, making Luke moan. "Yes, Ravi, fuck me… harder, Ravi, harder!" A feeling of ecstasy came over the Ross brothers as Ravi pulled out his cock before he came.

"Why'd you stop?" Luke asked.

"I want you to fuck me, Luke." Ravi replied.

Luke could not have been happier when he heard this. He laid Ravi down on his back and put some lube on his cock. He looked at Ravi's hole. It was so much tighter than his. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed himself inside of his younger brother's tight whole, stretching it out as Ravi screamed in pain. "Ah! Feels so fucking good Luke! Fuck me harder, Luke, harder! I want you to tear my ass apart!" Luke loved hearing Ravi talk like this. He gradually sped up and continued shoving his cock into his little brother. Ravi was jerking off and came all over his chest, causing Luke to cum inside of Ravi's hole.

After his orgasm, Luke pulled out his cock and licked the cum that was pouring out of Ravi's ass. He then moved up to Ravi's chest and licked all of the cum off of his tan body. Luke laid down next to Ravi and the two boys kissed.

"That was great, Ravi." said Luke, who was now happier than ever before.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that with me. Maybe we'll be able to do it again soon." Said Ravi, as his ass was still sore from Luke's fucking him.

The two boys continued laying there in each other's arms, naked, happy that their first time was with someone they love.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Please review-more chapters to come soon! (Maybe I'll even take some requests) **


End file.
